Masato Ishikawa
Masato Ishikawa (石川聖人, Ishikawa Masato) is a Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at the Karakura High School. Appearence Masato Ishikawa is a teenager of average height. He has black hair and brown eyes. In school, Ishikawa wears the school uniform along with a long black trench coat,with a red lining.While Fighting Hollows He Wear's A Martial Arts Gi. Personality Ishikawa Is Generally Quiet And Solitary,But In Battle,He'll Often Make Comment's To Himself About His Enemy.This Has Shown To Be Also Carried Over To Outside The Battlefield.Ishikawa operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He has also shown to be very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly.Ishikawa also has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent,Excluding Yumichika Ayasegawa,Of Course. History Prior To The Main Plotline,Masato Was Often Accompanied By His Brother.However,A Shinigami Attacked And Killed His Younger Brother,Under Orders From Head Captain Yamamoto.Massto Swore To Kill The Shingami. Plot Agent Of The Shinigami Arc Directly After The Moment That Neown Talacoushi Became Head Captain,Masato Attacked And Invaded The Soul Society,Defeating Many Shinigami.When Approached By Neown,He Announced He Was There To Fight A Shnigami With Weird Eyebrows.Neown Deleivered Yumichika To Masato,And Allowed Them To Fight,On The Premise That Masoato Would Leave.Ishkawa Killed Yumichika And Kept His Promise.He Has Not Been Seen Since. Equipment Sanrei Glove: In order to match more powerful opponents he would face in Soul Society, Masato trained using his grandfather's gift: The Sanrei Glove. Upon completing the necessary week of endurance training wearing the glove, his power was drastically increased. He now manifested a different bow, and increased all of his attributes, easily overpowering mid to low-tier Shinigami,And Defeating Lieutenant Level Shinigami While Only Using 50% Of His Powers. Quncy Bow: Generated by his Quincy Cross, Ishikawa's bow was made of red spiritual energy. Its size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, Ishikawa is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike.As preparation for his travel to Soul Society, Ishikawa later masters the Sanrei Glove, greatly increasing his abilities. In this state, his Bow is solid and covered in an intricate pattern. It is attached to his glove by a series of thin struts. This new bow allows Ishikawa to fire several shots simultaneously.The Ends Of The Bow Has Spikes On It,Alowing It To Be Used As A Melee Weapon. Quincy Cross: Ishikawa's Quincy Cross Takes The Shape Of A Simple Cross.He Wears It Even After Obtaining The Sanrei Glove. Powers And Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Ishikawa as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Masato most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords aswell. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows': As his power increases, Masato can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 3,000. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Masato can sense Hollows at a significant distance. His skill allows him to sense a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki was able to sense its arrival. He was also able to tell the direction it was in. High Spiritual Power: Masato has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Reiatsu Stealth: Masato is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Ishikawa is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Masato can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. *'Multilingual': He also possesses some knowledge of Spanish,as Masato told Yumichika upon his defeat,"Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the Died.He is seen reading a German book. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Masato is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to school to cause trouble, Ishikawa calmly approached them, showing his skill to easily subdue them. Like his weapon style, Masato's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes. Techniques Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Ishikawa is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Masato is highly skilled in the use of the technique. Even keeping up with Neown, who complimented his speed. Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light") - Ishikawa first used this technique in conjunction with his Sanrei Glove. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Masato's left shoulder. With this technique he fires a volley arrows at a single target. Category:Quincy